Wanderer Among
by M14Mouse
Summary: The first thing, Vaan learned when he saw a ghost was to ignore it and walk away. Now he isn’t so sure that he should.


Wanderer Among

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Damn…I really don't own them. Oh, well.

Summary: The first thing, Vaan learned when he saw a ghost was to ignore it and walk away. Now he isn't so sure that he should.

Spirits. Ghosts. The Undead. The Wanderers. The Lost.

No matter what you name them. The first thing I learned when I saw one was to ignore it and walk away. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I know what type of attention get you too. Your body is burning on a pile of coal and wood. Your screams echo through the city's streets. Your name whispered for years to come. Very unpleasant stuff.

Really, I have nothing against the dead.

It just they make a heavier burden on the living. They don't have to put food on the table. They don't have to worry about how to survive the next cold. They don't have to worry anymore. It doesn't mean that they don't stop pleading and screaming at the living. It is like the little girl tried to sell flowers at the fountain. She has been died for six years now. The first cold snap took her life away because she didn't make to Lowtown in time. Or the wife of a doctor tried to throw stones at him every time he brought home a different woman. She has been dead for three years. Or the man that sings god awful songs outside of a window on a full moon. I am not sure how long he has been died. He has been there as long as I can remember.

I tried to help every once and awhile. Just to stop their pleas. Really I have no time for that. My main concern is with the living. I have kids to make sure that they are feed and have clothes on their back. When they are sick, I watch over them to make the dead doesn't come to them. And believe me, some of the dead is just waiting to take the living. They stand there with their glowing eyes and fakes smiles. They offer their hands and just waiting for the living to take them. I would plea with them to stay. Sometimes, it would work. Other times, I could see the spirits leave their bodies as they grab death's hand. Sometimes, both spirits would vanish. Most of the time, it is another screaming spirit.

I wonder if my parents waited for Rex when he died.

I wonder if they are waiting for me right now.

Or perhaps, I will like them.

I don't want to think about it.

….

You know it got worse during and after the war. When they started to bring home the bodies of the dead, I could see the soldiers staying there. While their bodies were covered in white, the spirits were tore. Their heads were missing. Their arms were hanging by skin. Their legs were broken in odd angles. I could see every bruises, cuts, and burns on their bodies. I could see the arrows, the swords, the maces buried deep within their bodies.

Lucky for me, I spent most of my time in Lowtown and away from the endless funerals and walking dead. When Reks got called off to war, I knew he wasn't going to be coming back. No amount of begging or pleading worked. He wanted to go. He wanted to protect Rabanastre and….me.

Hell, why am I thinking about this?

Nothing can change the past.

It is just like the dead! They lie there. Just wait to pop up and drag you in the past. I don't want to think it or the past or him!

…sigh….

I didn't see him when they brought home his body. He wasn't there. I…I knew I was alone. I ranted and raved for several days. I couldn't understand why he left me. How could he be at peace what happened to him?

Damn it…I needed to go for a walk. I needed to get away from these thoughts. I got up out of bed and opened the door. I just stopped and stared into the hallway. I am running away again, aren't I? I promise myself and Ashe that I wouldn't run away anymore.

I traveled back to my bed and took a seat. I lie down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. When Reks died, I wanted to flee so badly. I wanted to run as far away from everything. I thought being a sky pirate would do the trick. I could be as a free as a bird. No responsibilities to anyone or anything. Oh, yes, there were no dead people in the skies was a big plus. But when I looked into Penelo and the kids' faces, I knew I could never leave them.

A thought occur me and I had to cover my mouth from laughing

I should be thanking Vayne and the Dawn Shard right about now. If Vayne didn't come into town on his airship, I wouldn't have thought of stealing from the Dawn Shard. Well…that may have been a little lie. I think I would have stolen it anyway.

It is shiny and it would get me a high price on the market. What do you expected? I am a thief.

Now that I think about it. Why did it glow the first time I saw it? It is another question for another time.

Where was I? Oh, thanking Vayne and the Dawn Shard. Without them, I would have been stuck in the past and fighting myself. And I would have missed Bathlizer's reaction to my little talent. The look on his face was priceless. He just had to ask why the petitioner wasn't there.

I tried not to yawn as I stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow we are off to hunt another mark in the Lhusu Mines. Another spirit can't rest until the hunt is over. I have a distant feeling that his death wasn't pretty either.

Another yawn escaped my mouth as my eyes started to close.

Spirits. Ghosts. The Undead. The Wanderers. The Lost.

The first thing I learned when I saw one was to ignore it and walk away.

But now….I don't think I should any more.

The End

A/N: I don't have to agree with me on Vaan seeing dead people. But after I finish the Child Snatcher hunt and the Chaos Esper side quest, my head went ticking. I was like…what the crap! Vaan is like Rabanastre's ghost whisper. Unless someone has a better theory, I would love to hear. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
